Dragon Ball IXX
Dragon Ball IXX is a new fanfic by Linkzelda1234. It takes place 2 years after Dragon Ball ST, and follows the newly ranked heroes on their new journey across the Supreme Kai Planet, Earth, New Namek and other planets. Alex Saga The Promotion Chapter Prologue It is another beautiful day on the Supreme Kai Planet. The Hall of the Kais has been built. Goku and the others arrived 2 years ago, and the Earth has been safe from evil ever since. However... Part I "Is anyone there?" says Kibitokai. "Come on, I need an answer." Goku comes in. "What is it, Supreme Kai?" he said. Kibitokai says, "I have to discuss something. It's to do with what we plan to do next." Goku replies with, "What do you plan for us to do next?" "A meeting," says Kibitokai. "A meeting? I might as well gather everyone," says Goku, feeling a tad surprised. "Yes, get everyone here," replies Kibitokai. "I need you all here by 1700 hours." "I'm on it!" says Goku, flying off. Meanwhile, back on Earth. "It's been two years, and still no word from them," says Videl. "Ah come on Videl," says Gohan, "I think they're doing fine. What with there being no evil ever to come to the Supreme Kai planet, and no evil to come here either. Both planets will be fine." "That's good to know," says Videl. However, in an undisclosed location, Dr. White is making plans to destroy the planet Makuta. He has brought with him Alex, his test subject. "What the heck do you want from me?" he asks. "I'm already a teenage prodigy, what more do you want?" Dr. White replies with, "I want you to become every bit as powerful as my last adversary, Makai. He is the king of Makuta, and he demands payback. But with no arms, I can't seem to take him down myself. I want you to do the work for me!" "Wh-what do you mean?" says Alex. Dr. White then escorts him to a machine and says: "The answer to that lies right in front of you." Alex says, "Okay, what the hell is that thing?" Dr. White then goes to explain what the machine is. "It is the perfect machine for giving you ultimate power. All I need is you to use this, and then you'll be perfect for our weapon against Makai!" Alex says, "I accepted a contract from you for this?" "Of course you did," says Dr. White. "Now, loyal test subject..." Part II Alex steps into the machine. Dr. White says, "Now since I don't have arms, I'm going to have my servant activate the machine for me." "Don't we need to hook him up to the machine first?" says Dr. White's servant. "Get to it, then!" says Dr. White. His servant hooks Alex up to the machine and activates it. "So, what is this machine supposed to do?" says Alex. "It's a Blood Strengthening Generator," says Dr. White. "It'll bring you up to Makai's level, actually, scratch that...BEYOND Makai's level." *I WILL GET ROUND TO EDITING THIS SOON." Category:Fan Fiction